


there are things in my life I can't control

by sandpapersnowman



Category: The Collector Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 04:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11246442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Another round oflet's give weird complimentsbecause Arkin almost escaped.





	there are things in my life I can't control

**Author's Note:**

> title from Phoenix's [If I Ever Feel Better](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/phoenix/ifieverfeelbetter.html) bc i happened to hear it Right before i decided fuck it, i'll post this

“You’re exactly what I’ve been looking for, you know that?” 

He’s never heard something more praising and genuine than that. The Collector’s breath creeps inhumanly cold under his ear with the words, and he shivers from the unexpected sensation. His skin hasn’t felt anything but knives in so long, anything else is a relief, but _this_?

“Clever,” he continues, and this time his lips _do_ touch his skin. Arkin hisses and tries to strain away, but he can’t get very far in the restraint chair he’s become too familiar with. “And _fast_. I don’t think I’ve seen someone move through here as quickly as you can.”

The whispering doesn’t help. He’s not goading or trying to mess with him, he’s _actually_ complimenting him, and that low voice, no matter what horrible things it’s said before, still manages to slip into his head like a comfort.

He’d been so close this time. He could have sworn he saw sunlight on the other side of that door.

“Not fast enough.”


End file.
